Sourire amer
by sadgoddess
Summary: Se souvenir d'un passé perdu laisse un goût de nostalgie, un sourire amer sur le visage...Deuxième chapitre en ligne, une happy end comme vous l'avez souhaité!
1. sourire amer

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne suis pas encore assez riche pour les avoir :'(

**Couple**: HPDM (évidemment :p)

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour **ma Mii, **pour son aide, ses critiques, ses encouragements, et puis tout simplement parce qu'elle ROOOX ! Te n'aime ma Mii ! ^^

**Note :** Ceci est un petit one-shot sans prétention, juste une envie d'écrire qui m'est venue… Je voulais partager ça avec vous, alors merci de me lire ! Et puis comme c'est mon premier Harry Potter (et même la première chose que je publie depuis plus de deux ans O.o) toutes critiques est bienvenue ! J'aimerais m'améliorer alors c'est très important pour moi !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment !

**Sourire Amer**

Aimer n'est pas une chose aisée. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Surtout pas avec lui. On dit que les différents s'attirent. C'est vrai. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mais notre attirance a été forte. Violente même. Elle a commencé par les disputes, puis les bagarres, les corps à corps. Notre amour était puissant, il nous terrifiait. Nous étions jeunes et nous ne savions que faire. Nous avions peur, alors nous avons décidé que c'était de la haine. Et nous nous sommes haïs. Pendant sept longues années, à Poudlard, nous nous sommes détestés.

Profondément. Nous essayons de nous protéger en blessant l'autre, en cherchant son point faible au plus profond de son être, et de mettre cette faiblesse à jour pour déguster la douleur dans les yeux de l'autre. Il était le plus fort à ce jeu-là. Il trouvait toujours les mots qui faisaient mal.

Violemment. Quand les paroles ne suffisaient plus. Nous en venions aux mains. Nous évacuions notre rage, notre frustration de ne pas comprendre, avec les poings. Pour ce qui était de la douleur physique, j'étais le meilleur. Mais j'avoue qu'il était un adversaire redoutable. Il l'es toujours d'ailleurs… J'en suis sûr.

Mortellement. Parce que oui, pendant la bataille finale, nous avions cherché à nous tuer l'un l'autre. Lui avec ses ruses sournoises, moi avec mon ardeur habituelle.

Pourtant… Pourtant quand il eut finalement l'occasion. Quand il me trouva à terre, à bout de force, après que j'eus vaincu Voldemort, il ne m'acheva pas. Au contraire, il lança nonchalamment un impardonnable à Bellatrix qui, elle, essayait de le faire. Il tua sa tante bien aimée pour me sauver moi, sa Némésis, son meilleur ennemi… son amour.

Ca me fait toujours drôle de dire "Son amour". Pourtant il me le disait parfois. Quand il abaissait ses barrières. Quand il se sentait faible, quand il se sentait seul. Quand ses parents lui manquaient. Ses parents qu'il a trahis pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce qui l'avait décidé de le faire. Sûrement ne me le dira-t-il jamais. C'est un de ses secrets qu'on ne révèle pas, qu'on enferme bien au chaud dans un coin de notre esprit sans jamais s'en approcher. Mais je n'insistais pas, je le comprenais. Et puis nous avions fini ensemble, c'était le plus important.

Un couple inattendu. Un couple étrange. Beaucoup n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils disaient qu'il m'avait ensorcelé pour que je sois avec lui, ceux là même qui disaient que j'étais le "survivant" celui qu'aucun sort n'atteignait. Quelle ironie de voir tant de paradoxes. Mais après tout, c'était vrai. Il m'avait ensorcelé. Mais pas avec un sort… Oh et puis on s'en moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Nous nous aimions, et c'était le plus important.

Notre amour, tout comme notre haine, étaient violents. Nos disputes s'enchainaient, mais suivaient les réconciliations...passionnées. Il y avait aussi les séparations, qui ne duraient jamais longtemps. Puis il y avait les retrouvailles, toujours plus enflammées, toujours plus magnifiques.

Sauf qu'aimer n'est pas une chose aisée. Et après tant d'années, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce sentiment. J'avais peur. Et malgré moi, j'ai été lâche et j'ai fuis. Oui, moi le "Survivant", le gryffondor par excellence, j'ai fuis. Et je suis allé voir ailleurs.

Je voulais savoir si le plaisir intense que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il me caressait, serait pareil si c'était une autre personne qui me touchait.

Je voulais savoir si cette joie qui me submergeait chaque fois qu'il esquissait un sourire, m'envahirait de nouveau si je voyais d'autres sourires.

Je voulais savoir si ce n'était qu'avec lui que toutes les sensations que je ressentais étaient multipliées au centuple, car j'étais persuadé que c'était faux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et à mon retour il n'était déjà plus là.

Une fois, j'ai dit à Ron que j'aimais nos séparations, parce qu'après notre couple devenait plus solide, je lui ai aussi dit que parfois je faisais exprès d'énerver Draco.

Maintenant, je ne le pense plus. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à mes côtés, qu'il ne soit jamais parti, à cause de moi, de ma peur, de ma lâcheté.

Déjà cinq mois que je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Je ne sais pas où il est. Personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. Je m'inquiète. D'autres jubilent. J'aimerais bien les tuer, mais je ne peux pas. L'inconvénient d'être l'élu… Faute de le trouver, je m'enfonce encore plus dans le travail.

Le métier d'Auror n'est déjà pas facile, mais avec les heures supplémentaires, il devient complètement fatiguant. Je n'ai plus le temps de sortir, mais de toute façon je n'en ai pas envi.

Quand je rentre le soir, je me contente de m'allonger sur le canapé pour le voir partout autour de moi. Pourquoi je ne le cherche plus ? Parce qu'il a eu raison de partir, après ce que j'avais fait. Il a tout laissé tomber pour moi, et je le remercie en le trompant. Gryffondor se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il l'apprenait. Alors je le laisse partir.

Enfin pas vraiment. Parce que quand je ferme les yeux, il me revient. Et je me souviens de tous nos moments passés ensemble.

De son premier essai culinaire. De la cuisine dévastée que j'ai trouvée en rentrant. De lui au milieu, pestant contre les moldus et leurs inventions à deux balles. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de garder quelques machines moldus dans notre appartement. La télévision et la PlayStation lui ont plu, mais il s'était difficilement accommodé au micro-onde et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la cuisine. Quoiqu'avec lui, même la cuisine sorcière est un danger. Pourtant je le laissais faire de temps en temps. Juste pour apprécier sa moue boudeuse et essuyer une quelconque tâche sur son visage. Juste pour l'embrasser et profiter de ces moments où il laissait tomber son masque de froideur. Juste pour apprécier ses caprices qu'il se permettait alors de faire pour que je le console. Juste pour m'affirmer que j'étais unique car il ne montrait ce côté enfantin qu'à moi.

Je m'en rappelle et je souris.

Je me souviens du premier "je t'aime" qu'il m'a dit. De ses joues rosies à cause de sa fierté ravalée comme il le dit. Mais de son regard ancré dans le mien. Un regard sûr. Un regard qui ne me mentait pas. Oh j'avoue que ce n'était pas une des soirées les plus magnifiques que j'ai passées. Du moins au début. Ni dîner aux chandelles, ni ambiance romantique. Bien au contraire, nous nous étions disputés ce soir là. Je le soupçonnais de m'avoir trompé. Comble de l'ironie quand on sait ce que j'ai fait après. Il était très énervé au début, mais je crois qu'après il a compris ma détresse, ma peur de me retrouver seul. Alors il me l'a dit. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Je m'en rappelle et je souris encore plus.

Je me souviens de notre premier Noël ensemble. Notre vrai premier Noël. Un sans la peur d'être attaqué par Voldemort, sans la froideur de parents trop sévères ou la haine et l'incompréhension d'une fausse famille. Un Noël reposant avec la personne qu'on aime. Un Noël qui a aussi marqué notre première fois. Notre amour qui se transformait en désir. Nos deux corps qui se retrouvaient. Qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Qui se mouvaient en une danse passionnée. Ses caresses enflammées. Ses gémissements sous mes doigts. La beauté de son regard endiablé. Nos mains enlacées. Nos âmes qui fusionnaient.

Je m'en rappelle et je souris.

Je me souviens des nuits où il se réveillait en criant. Couvert de sueur, le regard perdu. Il ne se calmait pas facilement. Je le prenais toujours dans mes bras à ces moments là. Maudissant mon incapacité de l'aider. Je ne savais que faire d'autre à part essayer de le consoler en lui parlant et en le berçant. Je crois bien que ça marchait. Mais il se rendormait toujours sans me dire ce qui le tracassait. Un autre de ses secrets, mais je crois deviner. Personne n'est sorti indemne de la guerre. Et aux blessures physiques, s'ajoutent les blessures mentales : les plus douloureuses, celles qui ne cicatrisent pas.

Tout ça je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens très bien. Et je souris.

Un sourire amer, un sourire plein de regrets. Mais un sourire qui m'accompagne alors que je m'endors. Ah c'est drôle. Je pense tellement fort à lui que je le vois, que je l'entends m'appeler. Mais pourquoi est ce que dans ce souvenir il a l'air inquiet ? Ah c'est dommage. C'est cette expression que j'emporterais dans mon sommeil… Mon sommeil éternel…

**Fin**

**Note de fin : **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !Je radote, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! Mercii d'avoir lu^^


	2. Ton Sourire

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne suis pas encore assez riche pour les avoir :'(

**Couple**: HPDM (évidemment :p)

**Dédicace** : A ma fanfiqueuse préférée ! _**SiPi-fan**_ ! Pour ton annif, avec beaucoup de retard ^^' Je n'écris pas aussi bien que toi, c'est certain, mais j'aimerais quand même t'offrir ce texte :)

Et puis toujours à _**Mii**_, merci pour tes encouragements, merci de m'avoir supportée et attendue toute la soirée pour que je l'écrive enfin cette suite :) A toi !

**Note :** Voici enfin le happy end que beaucoup m'ont demandé ! Après cinq mois quand même ^^' J'espère que vous aimeriez. Enjoy !

**Ton Sourire**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois notre chambre, illuminée par quelques rayons de soleils… Ah oui j'avais oublié de fermer les volets hier… J'ai mal partout, je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil. Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans le lit… parce qu'il n'y est pas. J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur la froideur de notre chambre, qui était pourtant si chaleureuse auparavant. Mais elle ne l'est plus… parce qu'il n'y est pas. J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde tous les cadres photos retournés. Je n'arrive pas à regarder notre passé heureux, alors que notre présent est si triste … parce qu'il n'y est pas. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends ma douche rapidement. Je ne veux pas trop y rester… parce qu'il n'y est pas. Elle me fait penser à lui. Pourtant j'essaye de ne pas le faire, c'est si douloureux. Mais ironie du sort, c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. Je pense à lui tout le temps. Et je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? De moi, de nous, de notre histoire… de lui. Je vais à la cuisine pour me faire un petit déjeuner. Je finis avec une tasse de café noir. Je n'arrive plus à trop manger. Pourtant j'essaye. Mais je réfléchis trop.

Je me souviens de notre premier matin dans cette maison. Quand je m'étais réveillé il n'était pas dans le lit. J'ai pris peur. Je suis allé à la salle de bain, il n'y était pas. J'ai eu encore plus peur. Puis j'ai entendu du bruit en bas. Et quand je suis descendu, je l'ai trouvé à la cuisine, un plateau à la main. Il m'a regardé avec une petite moue parce qu'il voulait m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. J'étais si heureux… mais aussi si déstabilisé. Par ma peur. Par mon comportement. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars où il partait, parce qu'un Malfoy et un Potter ça ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble. Mais à chaque fois je me réveillais dans ses bras, je voyais son regard inquiet et j'entendais ses paroles de réconfort et j'allais mieux. Maintenant je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Je les vis. Car il n'est vraiment plus là. Et je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça.

Je ne reste pas longtemps dans la cuisine, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, prends mon manteau et sors. Ce ne sont pas seulement la chambre et la salle de bain que je ne supporte pas, mais toute la maison… Sauf que je ne peux pas me réfugier dans mon bureau, c'est le dimanche. Alors je marche tout simplement, et je regarde les gens…qui ne me regardent pas. On avait décidé de vivre dans un quartier moldu, Harry parce qu'il avait marre de l'harcèlement de ses « fans » et moi parce que j'avais marre de l'harcèlement de mes « ennemis ». Je restais un mangemort pour eux même s'ils n'osaient rien faire quand Harry était dans le coin. Mais maintenant, sorciers et moldus, tous connaissent notre « incident », « drame » ou même « tragédie ». Les titres divergent selon les journaux... Il y en a qui me prennent en pitié, qui pensent que je le mérite, ou qui affirment que c'est moi qui a causé ça. Toujours est-il que personne ne me regarde et c'est tant mieux. Je crois que j'ai perdu toute la noblesse des Malfoy, moi-même je ne supporte plus de me regarder dans un miroir.

J'ai changé, c'est certain. D'abord à cause de ma colère du début, quand j'ai appris que Harry m'a trompé. Je suis parti tout de suite, j'ai quitté la maison, et j'ai transplané d'un endroit à l'autre, pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. J'étais près à détruire tout ce qui était sur mon chemin, à tuer quiconque me parlerait, mais je pense que ça se voyait dans mon regard personne ne m'a parlé.

J'ai vécu un peu partout, dans des hôtels au début, mais je ne supportais pas de rester dans une pièce à ne rien faire. J'ai détruit pas mal de chambres, mais personne ne m'a demandé de rembourser, à croire que je faisais vraiment peur. J'ai bu. Beaucoup. J'ai pensé à coucher avec d'autres hommes, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et ça renforçait encore plus ma colère.

Dans des forêts ensuite, j'aimais le danger que ça représentait. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'abandonner au sommeil, de devoir rester toujours sur sa garde, car quand je dormais je rêvais de Potter. J'aimais combattre des créatures magiques, puissantes et à chaque fois plus inconnues quand je m'approchais du cœur de la forêt. J'aimais frôler la mort. Je voulais peut être mourir ?

Sauf qu'après 3 mois passés à me servir de ma colère pour combattre, pour avancer, celle-ci m'a finalement quitté car je ne pouvais plus me cacher, que je l'aimais encore cet enfoiré de Potter. Et après la colère vient la tristesse. Je suis retourné aux hôtels. Je ne faisais plus peur, je faisais pitié. On ne me regardait plus avec crainte mais avec dégoût. Je passais mes journées à boire, à pleurer, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Oui un Malfoy s'est abaissé à ce niveau. Oui un Potter a transformé un Malfoy. Et plus je m'en rendais compte, plus je buvais pour oublier. Je quittais les hôtels sans payer, je fuyais les autres. J'ai faillit tuer un moldu une fois…

Mes pas me mènent devant un parc, je n'ai rien à faire alors pourquoi pas ? Je fais un petit tour avant de m'abandonner sur un banc. Il fait beau aujourd'hui il y a beaucoup de monde. J'en profite pour regarder les autres. Beaucoup de couples, beaucoup d'enfants. Etrangement ce ne sont pas les couples qui me rendent tristes mais les enfants.

Je vois deux garçons entrain de se battre. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'aimais nos combats, c'est ce qui nous rapprochait je crois. J'étais heureux quand je le provoquais, quand on se battait. Ca évacuait mon stress, ma peur de mes parents, de ne pas les satisfaire. Et puis j'étais fier quand c'étais moi qui avait le dessus ! Petit à petit je suis devenu dépendant de nos affrontements, je ne cessais de le provoquer, de vouloir le battre. Ca a évolué après, j'avais essayé de le tuer pendant toute notre sixième année. Je voulais avoir le dessus une fois pour toute. Mais je n'avais pas réussi. L'année suivante, j'ai connu la vraie peur, quand Voldemort était au manoir. J'ai connu les tortures, les souffrances, le Mal. Et Harry me manquait. C'est à cette époque que je m'étais rendu compte de mon amour pour lui. Enfin pas vraiment j'essayais de le repousser, j'attribuais ça à la peur. Mais Bellatrix l'a découvert grâce à la legilimancie. J'ai beau être un bon Occlumens, ayant eu Rogue pour professeur, je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher. Elle l'a bien sûr dit à mon père, à ma mère aussi. Mais pas à Voldemort, oh ce n'était pas qu'elle était plus attachée à moi qu'à lui, bien sûr que non. Mais elle voulait s'en servir pour monter dans l'estime de son maître. J'ai été torturé, par elle, par mon père aussi. Dans le but d'attirer Harry peut être ? Oui sûrement. Ils voulaient être ceux qui l'apporteraient à leur maître. Ils voulaient avoir toute la gloire. Seulement ils n'ont pas pu lire plus profondément en moi. Ils n'ont pas vu qu'Harry ne m'aimait pas, du moins c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque. Toujours est-il que c'est grâce à leurs tortures que j'ai pu me forger, que j'ai pu voir la vérité en face. Moi qui depuis tout petit j'ai tout fait pour être aimé par mes parents, j'ai découvert que je ne comptais pas plus que leur gloire auprès de leur maître. Alors j'ai réfléchis. Pendant les nuits passé à essayer de guérir mes blessures inguérissables, j'ai réfléchis à ma vie. Pendant mes séances de tortures, j'ai réfléchis à mes idéaux. Etaient-ils ceux de Voldemort ? Non ils ne l'étaient pas. Et je me suis décidé…

Je regarde les enfants courir et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Nous avions décidé d'avoir des enfants Harry et moi le moment venu. Harry devait inaugurer un orphelinat, il y avait beaucoup de petits et je sentais l'émotion de mon homme. Je crois qu'il comprenait la peine de ces enfants, il l'avait vécu. Ce soir là j'avais senti qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je l'ai poussé à le faire. Il voulait adopter des enfants. J'ai été surpris au début. Des enfants ? Alors il m'a expliqué son désir de fonder une famille… J'étais sceptique, mais il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas juste le rêve que pouvait avoir n'importe quel homme, mais que c'est après s'être mis avec moi qu'il avait commencé à y penser.

J'étais heureux à ce moment là. On en a parlé encore et encore. Il voulait des jumeaux, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Quand je le lui demandais il me répondait par un sourire mystérieux. Sûrement l'influence qu'ont eue les jumeaux sur lui… Et puis Harry me disait que non seulement il rendrait notre couple plus heureux, mais qu'il offrirait ce bonheur aux enfants. Toutes ces affirmations, où sont-elles allées quand il m'a trompé ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce sont les questions que je me posais quand j'avais faillit tuer ce moldu. Il ressemblait à Harry, et j'étais ivre. Je voulais le tuer, et mourir ensuite, sûrement par la main d'un Auror. Pourquoi avais-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, toi qui disais avoir peur de rester seul ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahis toi qui disais m'aimer ? Je répétais ces questions, et je lançais des sorts aveuglément. Je voulais que ma colère, ma douleur, ma peine, s'en aillent. Je voulais me libérer de leurs fardeaux, je voulais mourir. Mais une personne m'a arrêté. Celle qui m'a toujours suivi. Celle qui m'a toujours soutenu. Blaise. Il m'a arrêté, et il m'a emmené chez lui. J'étais pitoyable. Mais il ne m'a pas jugé, il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste aidé. Il m'a hébergé, il m'a nourri, il a supporté mes crises de manque, et j'ai pu cesser de boire. C'est là qu'il m'a parlé. C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué. Et je m'étais décidé à aller voir Harry, pour une ultime explication.

Les deux garçons ont arrêté de se battre, maintenant ils jouent au ballon tranquillement. Je me lève et marche un peu. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de profiter du soleil, je sens ses rayons me caresser, mais ils ne me réchauffent pas. Ils ne remplissent pas le vide au fond de moi. Une sensation à mes pieds me fait rouvrir les yeux. C'est le ballon des garçons. Ils me regardent sans oser approcher, j'essaye de leur sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. Après la guerre je n'ai réussi à sourire que grâce à Harry, mais il n'est plus là.

Plus que mon éducation, plus que la peur, plus que tous les évènements de la guerre, c'étaient mes séances de tortures qui ont fait de moi une personne froide. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus rien sauf mon amour pour Harry. Mon amour qui m'a décidé à trahir ma famille. Mais au fond elle ne l'était plus. Un père ne torturerait jamais son fils. Une mère n'assisterait jamais à cela sans broncher. Je voulais aider l'Ordre à vaincre Voldemort. Alors je n'ai pas perfectionné que l'occlumancie, mais aussi la legilimancie. J'arrivais à lire dans l'esprit de Bellatrix quand elle me torturait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et j'ai appris tous les plans d'attaque des mangemorts. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir du manoir, alors comment fournir ces informations aux membres de l'Ordre ? Je devais être aidé, mais à qui pouvais-je faire confiance dans cet endroit ? C'est là que j'ai compris que Blaise était un vrai ami. Sans rien dire, il m'a aidé. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de donner ces informations. Personne à part Lupin ne connaissait la source de ces données, et il a su la tenir secrète, comme nous le souhaitions. Ensuite vint la bataille finale. Blaise, encore et toujours lui, m'a aidé à m'échapper. Juste à temps. J'ai réussi à tuer Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne tue celui que j'aimais. Je crois qu'Harry n'a jamais su pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse cette partie de l'histoire. La torture… Personne ne doit savoir.

Mon regard a changé, je crois. Un des garçons s'est mis devant son copain, dans une attitude protectrice. Je lui relance le ballon et me détourne d'eux pour m'en aller. Pourtant j'entends un « merci » murmuré au bout des lèvres, quand je me retourne je vois un magnifique sourire peint sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Un sourire qui veut dire « vas-y toi aussi tu peux le faire » un sourire d'enfant, un sourire innocent. Et en effet j'y arrive, je leur souris et je me souviens que si la torture m'a enlevé une part de mon humanité, Harry a su me la rendre. Je regarde ma montre, il est temps d'y aller je pense.

Je m'étais décidé à aller voir Harry mais je ne l'ai pas fait qu'après une semaine. J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Sauf celui que j'ai finalement vécu. Au début j'ai sonné. Mais personne n'a répondu. Or je voyais bien que les lumières étaient allumés. J'ai paniqué, je sentais que quelque chose clochait, j'ai eu peur, alors j'ai utilisé mes clefs. Je ne pensais plus jamais le faire. Et quand je suis entré au salon je l'ai vu, sur le canapé, je l'ai appelé mais il ne répondait pas. C'est alors que j'ai vu l'alcool, et les médicaments. Et j'ai compris. Mais étrangement, plus que la situation, c'est son sourire qui m'a fait peur. Un sourire amer, un sourire résigné. J'ai tout de suite envoyé un patronus à Blaise, qui pouvais-je contacter d'autre ? C'est lui qui s'est chargé d'appeler les médicomages moi je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce sourire…

Dès que je pénètre le bâtiment, que je vois que les infirmiers ont baissé leurs têtes, je sais que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui non plus. Je me dirige vers sa chambre sans qu'on ne m'indique le chemin, je le connais bien maintenant, un mois que je viens le voir. J'entre dans la chambre et je le vois allongé sur le lit. Cette fois je ne lui parle pas, je lui ai tout dit, je me contente de m'assoir à son chevet, de le regarder. Et puis je lui tiens la main. Est-ce qu'il sent la pression de ma main ? Est-ce qu'il m'a entendu quand je lui ai parlé ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveillé ? Est-ce que notre couple reviendra comme avant ? Est-ce que nous adopterons des enfants ? Je reste là à le voir, à me poser toutes ces questions, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vient m'informer que les heures de visite sont terminées. Une journée de plus passée avec lui.

Je rentre le cœur lourd. Encore une journée sans lui. Encore une journée qui m'éloigne de lui. Ah qu'il me manque. Je me prépare un diner rapide, mais n'en mange que quelques bouchés. Je n'ai même pas la force de remonter à notre chambre. Je vais m'assoir sur le canapé. Reviendra-t-il ? Reviendra-t-il ? EST-CE QU'IL VA ME REVENIR ? Je lui ai pardonné sa trahison, je lui ai tout pardonné, qu'il revienne ! Je veux qu'il me revienne ! Je veux revoir ses yeux, je veux réentendre son rire, je veux sentir son corps trembler sous mes doigts, je veux entendre ses gémissements se transformés en cris. Je veux le sentir se mouvoir contre moi, je veux le sentir en moi, me montrant son amour par les gestes, me faisant me sentir vivant. Je le veux, lui, en entier. Je veux le retrouver ! Ce soir je me sens plus faible, je n'en peux plus, je me sens défaillir. Harry, Harry reviens moi…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois le salon. Ah je me suis endormi sur le canapé. Il fait encore nuit. Mais…quelque chose a changé. Je me lève rapidement, les sens aux aguets, un sort au bout de la baguette. J'entends un bruit venant de la cuisine. Je m'y dirige avec discrétion. Mais dès que j'y entre je retiens mon souffle. Il est là. Je sais que c'est lui, je sais que je ne rêve pas, quand je croise son regard. Et je sais que pendant qu'il était inconscient il m'a entendu. Et je vois les réponses à toutes mes questions dans ce regard. Ca pourrait paraître irréaliste pour les autres, mais il y a toujours eu un lien entre nous, qui nous permettait de lire dans l'autre sans utiliser la legilimancie, c'était peut être le pouvoir de nos deux magies quand elles fusionnaient... Et ce lien me permet de tout comprendre maintenant. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas besoin de mots. Les mots gâcheraient tout. Alors nous nous regardons simplement, et nous nous communiquons tout notre amour. Puis il avance et me prend dans ses bras et je sais. Je sais que la peur l'a quitté, qu'elle m'a quitté, que tout se passera bien maintenant, parce qu'il est là, et qu'il le sera toujours. Oui il m'est revenu. Je le sais parce que je sens tout son corps contre moi.

Il se recule un peu, sans desserrer son emprise, me regarde encore puis me souris. Un sourire qui veut tout dire, un sourire plein d'espoir, un sourire qui balaye toutes craintes en moi, un sourire aussi vivant que son regard brillant. Le sourire qui m'accompagnera le long de ma vie. Le sourire dessiné sur des lèvres exquises dont je m'empare pour un long baiser. Un baiser qui selle notre future.

**(happy ^^') End**

**Note de fin : **J'avoue préférer de loin le chapitre précédent, et je ne suis pas trop sûre que celui vous plaira aussi J'ai beaucoup joué sur les flashs back et pas sur une seule époque alors j'espère que ça passe bien, que c'est compréhensible ! Vous me diriez ce que vous en pensez ^^'


End file.
